warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrewtooth
|pastaffie = Rogue, Kittypet |namest = Kit: Kittypet: Rogue: Warrior: |namesl = Unknown Unknown Unknown Shrewtooth |familyl = Unnamed she-cat |familyt = Mother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None}} Shrewtooth is a skinny black tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :With his Clanmates, Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt, Leafstar notes that Shrewtooth constantly casts suspicious glances in their direction still being skeptical of his Clan despite having had lived with them for a few moons. :Later, Shrewtooth is assigned guard duty of the gorge. He sees cats approaching the gorge, but he can only make out their silhouettes. Shrewtooth believes they are being invaded, and calls out a frantic alarm. The whole Clan is startled, but they soon see it was only the daylight-warriors, Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw arriving. Shrewtooth apologizes, embarrassed. :When it starts snowing heavily, and they begin to explore some of the caves farther along the gorge, Shrewtooth worries that they'd fall off a cliff, or freeze to death. Cherrytail teases him, and says she had never seen a cat worry about so many things. :When Sagepaw falls from a cliff in a gorge, Shrewtooth sees his unmoving body and shrieks that the apprentice was dead. Leafstar snaps back at him to stop terrifying every cat, and to go fetch some wet moss. Shrewtooth stares back at Leafstar, shocked. He is stunned, but quickly leaves to follow orders. :During a Gathering, Leafstar tries to make the Clan understand that they are one now, and SkyClan descendants don't matter anymore. Shrewtooth is one of the cats she mentions by name, and praises him for his sharp hearing, which would keep them from being snuck up on by enemies. Shrewtooth is surprised at being addressed and complimented like this. Sparrowpelt gives the tom's back a friendly shove. :Later, Ebonyclaw asks Leafstar to take Shrewtooth out hunting to show him he was welcome in SkyClan and was a valued warrior. She also mentions he was too afraid to ask any cat himself. Leafstar agrees. :Shrewtooth catches a large thrush while out hunting with Leafstar, and is very pleased with himself. He seems to be building some confidence, when Leafstar leads him past a dilapidated Twoleg nest. Shrewtooth freezes at the sight of it and panics, believing Leafstar wanted him gone. Leafstar is confused, not understanding his fear, and helps him back to camp to see Echosong. :Later on, it is revealed that Shrewtooth had once lived in the old Twoleg nest, and had been abused and neglected by the Twoleg and the dog that lived there, causing him to become skittish and untrusting. Petalnose can relate easily to Shrewtooth, because she and her kits were once in the same situation as he was. Petalnose is impressed that Shrewtooth had escaped by himself, because she had needed to be rescued by her now deceased mate, Rainfur, and a group of SkyClan cats. :Shrewtooth wants to join the patrol arranged to go scare the Twoleg into not hurting any more cats, for revenge, and so he could face his fears. Leafstar hesitates, though, because she was worried he would freeze up and become captured again. She convinces him, eventually, to stay behind and guard camp while they attacked. :When Frecklepaw attempts to get some honey for Echosong from the beehive, Shrewtooth is one of the cats stung. Shrewtooth is seen reporting to Sharpclaw, when he had returned from his patrol, about the incident. :A few moments before the battle with the rogues, Billystorm praises Shrewtooth to Leafstar, saying that he is more courageous than he looks, and that he once chased a fox off SkyClan's territory while his Clanmates were stuck in a bramble bush. :During the battle with Dodge and his gang, Shrewtooth spots a ginger tom sneaking up on Cherrytail while she was licking a wound. Shrewtooth lets out a loud screech, and at the same time, he and Egg pounce on Cherrytail's attacker. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :When coming back from a patrol, Shrewtooth explains how he, Mintfur, and Ebonyclaw discovered a fox scent in SkyClan's territory. :After Leafstar gives birth to her three kits, Shrewtooth brings sheep's wool to her to make her more comfortable. Beyond the Code :When Leafstar changes the patrols to dawn and dusk only, so the Clan can sleep during the day in greenleaf, Shrewtooth is worried that their enemies would find out about their new pattern and attack the gorge. Sharpclaw harshly tells him there would, obviously, always be a few warriors awake on guard. After the Flood :While clearing away camp, Shrewtooth and Harverymoon come across some silverthorn, and with Billystorm's help the three shove the deadly bush inside of a hollowed out tree stump. :Shrewtooth says he was out with Sol the other night, and the tortoiseshell was rolling in smelly leaves. Shrewtooth has the leaves all over his fur and knows he must have picked them up from Sol. He washes up in the water by the camp, and Leafstar goes to have a word with Sol. :With Sol near the Twoleg nest, Shrewtooth and all three of Leafstar's kits following Sol. They start to fight, and Shrewtooth suddenly realizes that Sol had smeared the leaves on him to keep the Clan cats from recognizing the kits' scent. In combat, Sol says that Shrewtooth is too smart for his own good. Leafstar rams Sol out of the way, and Shrewtooth is one of the cats that backs up Sharpclaw in proving Sol that he is wrong about what he had done. :When Leafstar banishes Sol from the Clan, Shrewtooth looks quite satisfied. Trivia *He is depicted with a lighter-colored muzzle in the ''SkyClan's Destiny manga.Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny manga at back of book, page 3 *He is shown to have gray fur in The Rescue when he is giving Leafstar wool to keep her kits warm. Character Pixels Family Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Rogue Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Males